


Mr. ScarFace & Kid Bunny（番外）

by AOzero



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:24:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14986880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AOzero/pseuds/AOzero
Summary: Attention：1、之前写给阿时的《Mr. ScarFace & Kid Bunny》的后续番外，正文请走lof仍然是RR贱/荷兰虫，游乐园打工仔背景设定！还是很少女浪漫脑啦，谢谢大家不嫌弃23332、这篇是NC-17！老实说我和阿时想梗的时候天气还凉凉的，结果现在就热热的了，我再来写觉得，好热………………果然夏天就不该乱动，一动起来就是让人觉得热到头晕呢（3、我终于想起来写后续了，对不起我拖了那么久2333





	Mr. ScarFace & Kid Bunny（番外）

**Author's Note:**

> Attention：  
> 1、之前写给阿时的《Mr. ScarFace & Kid Bunny》的后续番外，正文请走lof  
> 仍然是RR贱/荷兰虫，游乐园打工仔背景设定！还是很少女浪漫脑啦，谢谢大家不嫌弃2333  
> 2、这篇是NC-17！老实说我和阿时想梗的时候天气还凉凉的，结果现在就热热的了，我再来写觉得，好热………………  
> 果然夏天就不该乱动，一动起来就是让人觉得热到头晕呢（  
> 3、我终于想起来写后续了，对不起我拖了那么久2333

随着清脆的咣当一声，Colin努力把他肥大又毛绒绒的黄兔子手掌塞进了自动贩卖机里，掏出了那瓶冰镇汽水，递给Peter。天气越来越热了，玩偶部门的氛围显得越来越紧张，为了防止中暑，所有人都在他们厚重的连体服的夹层里塞满了冰袋，也总是换班，但防护措施在灼热的阳光下还是显得没有多少用处。Colin总是在烫到可以煎蛋的地面上跳来跳去，说自己几乎要变成一只烤兔子了。Peter闲着的时候还会和他开两句玩笑，但眼下，在太阳下裹着毛绒玩偶服六个小时的Peter已经没什么力气和Colin说话了。他用粉红兔子的手接过汽水，把他的脑袋摘了下来。  
他出汗出得厉害，几乎像是要在连体服里化成一滩水似的，微微发卷的头发黏在额头，汗水沿着他的脸颊滑落下来，聚集在他的下巴，又滴落到粉红绒毛里。  
“老天，看看你。”Colin笑着说，“你就像是从游泳池里刚爬出来似的。”  
“事实上，我感觉我还在里面。”Peter咧着嘴说，他把汽水扭开了。他们躲在游戏部门背后的一棵树下，灌完这瓶汽水就要回去继续给棉花摊拉揽生意。Colin眯着眼，探头看了看，确定没有任何小孩能看见他们，以免打破那些可爱童真的梦想。  
Peter呼出一口气，把汽水一口气喝完。  
“我连体服的冰袋都融化啦。”他对Colin说，“我回去更衣室再加点。你先帮我看着会儿，行吗？”  
“干嘛那么拼命呢，Peter。”Colin朝他挥挥手，示意他一切没问题。Peter朝他咧嘴笑了笑，把兔子脑袋重新套上，起身回更衣室去了。  
事实上，有件事让Peter有些不好意思。他今天来游乐园多待一会儿，是因为他有一套特别想买的漫画，而为了这套漫画，他可能得在太阳下再站几个小时。而Peter忽然有个点子：他把制服装在背包里带来了，他完全可以把制服穿在连体服里面，然后用恒温系统让自己保持凉快。虽然有些狡猾，但没有人会看到，而且物尽其用嘛，对不对？  
Peter一边往更衣室走一边安慰自己，不用白不用，他既然有这么方便的制服，为什么不稍微扩展一点制服的应用范围呢？感谢Stark先生，不，也许Peter应该觉得对不起Stark先生，也对不起Spider-Man。不过感谢Stark先生的制服，感谢Spider-Man。  
Peter胡思乱想着摘下了兔子脑袋，推开了更衣室的门，从更衣室里逃窜出来，扑到他脸上来的冷气在让Peter倍感舒服的同时，让他忍不住打了个喷嚏。至少更衣室里还是凉快的，虽然身上还裹着毛绒服，但Peter已经感觉全身心都被房间里的冷气救赎了。他像个老头子一样舒服地叹着气，一边慢悠悠地关上了门，把那些凶猛可怖的热浪关在门外，结果一抬头，就撞到了盯着他看的Wade。  
更衣室里一下显得很安静，只有冷气轻声作响的声音。Peter愣在原地，他没想到会在这里遇到Wade，一时只能张了张嘴。  
“噢，嘿。”Wade先打破了僵局，他拿起一件衬衣，朝Peter咧嘴笑起来，“来换衣服？别在意我，我只是来这里找找备用衬衣的，原来那几件，要么就是被游客毁了，要么就是被我的墨西哥酱汁毁了。好吧，别在意我，我在这些垃圾堆里再翻翻，我保证不会转过来看你换衣服的，我保证。如果我真的那么做了，你完全可以用那些什么蛛网蒙眼蛛网手铐蛛网皮鞭之类的……”  
他喋喋不休，在得到Peter一个弯起嘴角的笑容后才转过身，又扎到了衣服堆里。Peter收起了笑容，他看着Wade在衣服堆里翻来翻去，嘴里还嘟囔着什么。男孩慢慢地挪到了更衣室的另一边去，那里放着他的背包。他把兔子脑袋放到旁边，拿起包来，打开拉链，却发现自己一直在用眼角瞟Wade的方向。让他意识到这一点的是Wade开始脱自己的衣服，他急忙又把视线移回来，脸上红了一片。  
他也不是想偷看Wade换衣服，事实上，他真的一点也没有这个意思。只是和Wade待在一个空间的时候，他总会忍不住很在意对方的存在。就像是，Wade只要待在他周围，他就能觉得浑身不舒服，而且注意力完全无法集中在自己的事情上。  
距离他们像是忽然被什么诅咒击中头脑，在Peter的床上吻得难舍难分的那个夜晚，已经过去好几个月了。在这几个月里，他们没有再发生什么更多的事，只是Wade来游乐园的次数增多了，而且经常带着Peter去检查坏了的设施。这个游乐园年代久远，虽然安全系数没问题，但很多小设备总是容易出问题。Wade时常背着他的工具包，走到Peter旁边，说：“我得借Kid Bunny去帮帮忙。”  
Colin总是笑Peter，说他像是给人打工的兔仔。Peter每次都跟着Wade去，但事实上，他也帮不了多少忙，Wade只是会一边捣鼓那些东西一边不停地和他说话。虽然Wade说话总是时不时显得刻薄又讨人厌，但Peter还是挺喜欢和他聊天的，有时他会给Wade递水，纸巾或者工具，或是给他提一点自己知道的修理意见，倒也算是帮了点小忙。  
甚至有时候，Wade说要带他去帮忙，其实是把他带到就餐区去，买两个豪华热狗，一人一个，躲在摩天轮后面的花园里吃完。Wade总是会在最后几口不停催他，让他把嘴塞得满满的，脸颊都鼓起来，男人就会在这时候笑得特别恶劣。  
他们都没有再提过那个夜晚的事，甚至没有什么更多的表示，但Wade有时候会像是忽然有些着魔似的，盯着Peter看，说一些有点暗示意味的话，或者伸手来摸Peter的脸和手，在Peter反应过来之前又很快地把手收了回去。Peter因为他这样的举动而脸上发烫，心跳加速，并且困扰不已，但如果他朝Wade递去目光，Wade都会移开视线，像是地上的污渍比Peter好看几十倍似的。  
Peter很想知道Wade在想什么，但不知道为什么，他也开不了口。他们以一种很别扭的模式相处，甚至于在几周前，Peter头脑一热，告诉了Wade自己的秘密身份。他不知道自己为什么要这么做，Wade只是忽然提起新闻上说Spider-Man在阻止犯罪时被伤到了手，紧接着是Peter忽然说，我就是Spider-Man。他还把手上的伤给Wade看，男人盯着看了好一会儿，像是要把他的手烧穿个洞似的。  
“这不可能。”Wade说。  
“这是真的。”Peter说。后悔和愧疚感忽然击中了他——他怎么能那么轻易就把自己的秘密身份暴露给了Wade？不只是Stark先生，Avengers的前辈，甚至可能Batman都得隔着漫画嘲笑他。这显得鲁莽，草率，孩子气又不负责任……  
Wade想了好一会儿，才说：“好吧。如果有人和我说我就是Spider-Man，我一定会把他的脑袋塞到过山车轨道上。但如果是你的话，小甜饼，没关系。”  
Peter的愧疚感又飞走了，变成了一如既往的不服气：“我真的是Spider-Man。”  
Wade又看了他好一会儿，Peter不自在地把自己的重心从左脚换到右脚，努力想摆出Spider-Man该有的表情来。  
接着，Wade说：“那你相信吗？我是Deadpool。”  
“什么，这不可能！”Peter说。  
从那以后，Wade对Peter开的玩笑，除了兔子小子，又多了一个蜘蛛系玩笑，他总是把Spider-Man说得比起超级英雄，更像是个毛片演员似的。每次他觉得有些过分了，就会闭上嘴，Peter会趁这个空档瞪他。但实际上，谁又知道呢？可能Peter自己也有些怪异，他居然会因为这些有点少儿不宜的玩笑有些小腿发软，胸口发紧。  
所以他们到底是处于一个什么情况？Peter想不通猜不透，只要一和Wade待在一起就对他的一举一动在意得不得了，而发现Wade也会偷偷看他的时候，他又忍不住躲开。他也许该直接说出来的，问问Wade，他们到底在干什么，捉迷藏吗？他也许该问问Wade，他是不是也喜欢自己……  
等等，“也”？为什么Peter会觉得自己喜欢Wade？  
回到冷气充足的更衣室里，Peter拉开背包拉链，又拉上，重复了好几次。他知道自己该把连体服脱下来，再这样磨蹭下去可能会显得很怪异，而且这身衣服的确挺不舒服的。他盯着墙上的一块像是化妆品的暗蓝色污渍，毛绒的兔子手掌抓着他的背包。如果Peter在Wade面前换上Spider-Man的制服，他是不是就该彻底相信，Peter真的是Spider-Man了？  
他在胡思乱想的空隙里，听见Wade在叫他。Peter回过头去，看见Wade居然找到了一件亮片闪闪的胸罩，戴在自己身上。他上半身的疤痕都暴露在Peter视线里，那件胸罩尺寸不够，像一条被扯得过度的毛巾，横在Wade胸前，还反射着更衣间的灯光。  
“我找不到衬衣。”他说，“你觉得疤脸先生推出个儿童节特别版，穿成小美人鱼怎么样？”  
Peter努力挤出一个笑容来：“那可能行不通。”  
“有道理，这些亮片会闪得到处都是。”Wade说。他转过去，把胸罩解了下来。Peter匆忙低下头去，他不停告诉自己，别抬头，别去看……  
“我得走了，Larry真不靠谱，这个地方什么都没有，比他的老祖母的衣柜还空。你还不换衣服？”Wade似乎重新把衬衣换上了，他走过来，看了看低着脑袋的Peter。Peter随口应了一声，忽然感到自己黏糊糊的后颈被摸了一把。  
“你湿透了。”Wade说。  
Peter觉得自己脖颈上的绒毛都竖立了起来，就像有微小的电流快速窜过全身，让他微微抖了一下。  
“你脱不下这件衣服吗？我来帮帮忙？”Wade的声音就在他的头顶，伴随着一阵有些不安的笑声，“当然，没有奇怪的意思，我再次保证。虽然大部分时候这些保证就和百货商场全场减价一样不可信，但至少我不介意你占我的便宜……”  
Peter抬起脑袋，Wade急忙闭上了嘴。他们盯着对方看了一会儿，接着Peter慢悠悠地转过身去，把玩偶装背后的拉链露给他。他什么都没说，只是微微垂着脑袋，安静地等着。他听见Wade深吸了一口气——他是真的在紧张吗？Peter居然觉得他这样的反应还挺可爱——然后他背后微微传来了压迫感，Wade摁住了拉链边，把拉链拉了下来。Peter感觉到冷气涌进他的连体服，把他被汗浸湿的后背吹得发凉，把他的T恤黏在了他的脊背上。Peter微微闭了闭眼，他知道自己现在看上去肯定很糟，就像是——  
“老天，你就像是只刚被人从草莓气泡水里拎起来的小狗似的。”Wade说。  
Peter抿了抿嘴，他笑了一声。Wade的手臂从后面探过来，钻进他和玩偶服的空隙，手掌贴在他的小腹上，下巴贴在他的肩膀上。  
“你的冰袋都化了。”Wade说。  
Peter过了一会儿才能回复他：“呃……外面很热。”还差点咬到自己的舌头。他仍然低着脑袋，但Wade忽然像是犹豫了起来。他的拇指摩挲着Peter的T恤，又隔着衣服用指甲尖轻轻地搔刮他的肚子。Peter微微屏住了呼吸，为了不让Wade察觉到他呼吸时，胸口和腹部的起伏幅度有些大了。  
几秒钟就像一个世纪那么久，Wade的手臂动了动，在往回抽离。Peter的心忽然掉到了谷底，没能摔成几瓣那么严重，却也摔出了不少星星点点的碎屑。他微微回过头去，看见Wade站在他身后，咬着嘴唇。见他转过身来，Wade开口说：“呃，这身兔子装真是甜蜜负担，是不是？你得再加点冰袋，就算不能游上岸，草莓汽水加点冰也会让人心里好受些。”  
他转身就要走，Peter下意识伸出手，抓住了他。毛绒的兔子手掌有些大，所以他几乎是把Wade的手整个都用毛绒手掌包裹住了。  
Wade停下了脚步，他看向Peter。Peter张张嘴，脱口而出：“我真的是Spider-Man，背包里有我的制服。”  
他的脸红透了。他到底在说什么？Wade惊讶地朝他眨着眼睛，但Peter只能转过身去，打开他的背包，把制服拿出来。  
“这不是Cosplay服，我没骗你。”他说。  
Wade看着他，慢慢地，他把手背到身后去。  
“行啊，”他笑起来，“我也是Deadpool。”  
“我知道你是。”Peter 嘟囔着说。  
“我也知道你是。”Wade抓了抓脸，“这也是为什么我不能……”  
他没说下去，但Peter追问道：“为什么？”  
“因为你不会想的，Spidey。”他说，加重了他对Peter的称呼，“Peter，你会后悔的，我向你保证。好极了，我今天已经第三次对你说这个词了，你可以尽情从我这里拿走好处，但你……”  
“你怎么知道我会后悔？”Peter抓了抓自己的头发。好问题，他自己都不知道。他不知道他到底对Wade怎么想的，Wade到底对他是怎么想的，他们之间到底发生了什么。他咬了咬自己的嘴，像Wade之前做的那样，这样他们的嘴皮看上去都干燥得要起皮了，冷气也没能让Peter镇定下来，他得做点什么，他得——像Wade说的，从Wade的保证里捞点好处。  
他决定把他的兔子连体服脱下来。事实上，他可能得把所有的东西都脱光，这有点难，虽然Wade都愿意把自己的疤痕展露给Peter看了，但Peter可能还没做好所有的准备。他解开了玩偶服里挂在他肩膀上的肩带，但Wade似乎看出了他的意图，快步走过去，双手摁在他的肩膀上。  
“我觉得，呃，”他咽了口唾沫，“Peter，我觉得……”  
他没说下去，相反，他骂了句脏话。Peter还没来得及说话，Wade就低下头来，捧着Peter的脸，吻住了他的嘴唇。Peter一口气没喘过来，呼吸立刻就变得急了起来，这个吻就像那个夜晚的吻一样来势汹汹，Peter几乎用尽力气才在地面站稳了。Wade的手擦过他的耳朵，Peter可以感觉到他手指上的疤痕，和Wade手心的温度，一样烫得吓人。Wade的舌头钻了进来，Peter虽然想试着去回应，但比起展现自己的笨拙吻技，他似乎更需要氧气一些。  
他们的嘴唇分离时，发出了轻微的啵声。Peter喘着气，脸烫得吓人，心脏也跳得飞快，似乎全身上下都在告诉他这么做很危险，但他不想去在意。他看了看Wade，然后转过身去。  
他等待了一会儿，但Wade的手臂终究还是钻了进来，揽住他的腹部。Peter没有再感到冰凉的冷气了，Wade的胸口牢牢地挤着他的脊背，他们贴得很紧，紧得Peter几乎有些踮着脚尖。他无法抑制地微微发起抖来，Wade的手臂放松了些，似乎又因此迟疑了。  
“我，我没事。”他像是安慰似的，毛绒绒的手掌隔着连体服，拍了拍Wade放在自己的肚子上的手。Wade这才又搂紧了他，脸贴着他的后颈，Peter可以听见他轻轻嗅着自己的声音，忍不住又红了脸。  
“我现在一定很不好闻。”他打趣道。但Wade贴着他的脖颈咧咧嘴：“更像是加了草莓汽水的鸡尾酒的味道。”  
他贴在Peter腹部的手在他说话的时候就往下滑，钻进了Peter的裤子里。Peter抿着嘴，闭上了眼睛，在Wade隔着他的内裤揉搓他的性器时微微发抖。他能感觉到自己有些硬了，而这也许不是什么坏兆头。Wade忽然抽离了他的手，在Peter有些惊慌地回头看他时，他一屁股坐到了更衣室的沙发上，朝Peter张开手。  
Peter咬咬牙，朝Wade走了过去。

他不知道Wade是特殊爱好还是怎么，始终没让他把布偶装脱下来。Peter坐在Wade的大腿上，背对着他，裤子和内裤都褪下来一些，卡在膝盖上方。Wade一只手钻进了男孩的T恤，轻轻揉捏他的胸口，一只手握住了他的阴茎。Peter微微发着抖，他似乎又在流汗了，玩偶服里很热，Wade的手心烫得吓人，更别说Peter可以感觉到他手心的疤痕。他光着屁股坐在Wade的大腿上，这很怪异，但Peter并没有提出抗议，可能他自己也不讨厌这种感觉。  
Wade轻轻揉搓着他渗水的顶端，他的动作慢条斯理，一点也不焦急，Peter却一直在调整自己的呼吸，他只能摁着Wade的手臂作为支撑，在他动着手的时候又忍不住想弓起腰来。他可以感觉到自己的小腹在不停发紧，也可以感觉到一切都在Wade的掌控里，无论是他不停喘着气，被激得眼眶发红咬紧牙，还是忍不住几声轻声的呻吟，Wade都能知道。他快速地撸动了几下，Peter下意识想推开他的手，至少他还有点意识——他不能毁了自己的工作服。  
不知道是幸运还是不幸，Wade停下了，他收回了手，不再碰Peter的前端了，反而探到了他身后。Wade掀开沙发垫，从下面掏出来几瓶润滑剂和几个安全套。  
Peter瞪着他的手，Wade无辜地眨着眼睛，说：“不是我，是鬼屋里的另外几个人告诉我的，我打赌是Colin塞在这的，为了给某些人找点乐子。”  
他拿起一管还没拆封的润滑剂，打开后往手心挤。Peter耳朵发红，不再看他了，反而移开视线，盯着不远处地上的那堆衣服。他能听见润滑剂在身后啪地盖上的声音，接着是Wade的声音：“如果你觉得……后悔了，或者不舒服，或者别的什么，只要你觉得我们得停下，就开口说，行吗？”  
Peter点点头，舔舔自己有些开裂的嘴唇，说：“好。”  
他这才发现自己的声音已经有点发哑了，有些不好意思地笑了一声。Wade听到了，也笑了一下。他的手很大，带着疤痕，在Peter的股缝磨蹭，手里全是湿湿滑滑的润滑剂。Peter努力想让自己放松一些，但Wade的手指钻进来时，他还是忍不住微微绷紧了身体。Wade在这事上仿佛有用不完的耐心，他停下来等了一会儿，等Peter平复呼吸，点点头，他的手指才继续往里推。  
在润滑剂的帮助下，他的手指进入得要顺利一些，但Peter还是一刻不停地浑身发抖，Wade总是时不时就停下来，抚摸着他的脊背，朝他嘘声。Peter呼出一口气，他可以感觉到自己的阴茎仍然挺翘着，前端滴下来的液体掉落在他的腿上，这让他至少知道了，他还不会让Wade停下来。  
Wade微微转动着手指，没多会儿就又加上了一根手指。Peter喘着气，他每次微微扭动屁股的时候，就会感觉像是要擦到Wade的股间，那里似乎也硬得吓人。Peter在羞窘的同时，感到了一丝雀跃，但他很快压下这种心思，别让自己像是个终于尝到甜头的小屁孩似的。Wade的手指缓慢地操着他，手指微微分离把他的内壁撑开，又合拢，往更深的地方探索。Peter咬着嘴唇，他小腿发软，大腿发抖，腰酸得吓人，终于在Wade摸索到体内的敏感区域时忍不住呻吟出声。Wade很快抽走了他的手指，他动手解开了Peter的肩带，让玩偶服从他身上滑落下来。同时掉落在地上的还有Peter的裤子，内裤和T恤。他把鞋子踹到了沙发的角落去，Wade把他抱起来——看上去居然也没有显得很吃力——放到了那堆五颜六色的衣服上。  
Peter挣扎了一会儿，却在衣服沼泽里越陷越深：“Jefferson先生可能会生气的——”  
“他不会的，这些衣服已经用不着了。”Wade说，一边压到Peter身上。Peter微微屏住呼吸，看着他：“所以你才来这里面找衣服？”  
Wade撇撇嘴，他耸了耸肩，说：“呃……事实上，我想起来，我还有备用的衬衣来着。”  
Peter有些狐疑地看着他，Wade叹了口气，他俯下身，咬住Peter的下唇，手捧着他的脸，不停摸着他的耳朵和脖颈，在亲吻中，他说：“好吧，你抓到我的尾巴了——我只是跑进来偷偷懒避避暑，不是来翻衬衣的。我没想到你会走进来，宝贝；事实上，很奇怪，你走进来的时候，我就不知道该说些什么好了。我可能说了些傻话，但，别生我的气，你知道，我一直都挺讨人厌的。”  
Peter的心猛烈地跳动起来，同时还因为莫名其妙的情绪被扯来扯去，几乎让他鼻子有些发酸。Wade是挺讨人厌的，没错，他暗自心想。男孩陷在那些乱七八糟的衣服里，盯着Wade看了一会儿，最后还是伸出手，把他搂了过来。Wade撕开了一个保险套的包装，Peter把腿蹭到他的腰上，与他磕磕碰碰地接着吻，一边扯着Wade的衬衣，让他把上衣也脱掉。  
在Wade终于进入他的时候，他还是没能忍住呜咽了一声，那滴生理性的眼泪从他眼眶滑落出来，骨碌滚进了衣服堆深处去。Wade朝他轻轻嘘声，像是想哄他，一边把他的腿往上抬，放到自己的腰上，让他们贴得更近一些。Peter喘着气，他努力睁着眼睛，但他的睫毛都被眼泪打湿了，他似乎浑身都在出汗，都又仿佛冷气立刻把它们吹干了。Wade的疤痕挤着他的皮肤，他发现自己一点也不讨厌这种感觉。  
Wade动着腰，把他的内部撑得很满，满到让Peter都有些害怕了，但他还是咬紧了牙。如果Wade不能表现得很坚定的话，这事就得Peter来干。与Wade的情绪相反，他的动作倒是挺坚定的，男人挺动着腰，一下一下地把男孩钉在自己身上。Peter的胸口剧烈起伏着，每当他往衣服里陷得太深了，Wade就会握着他的腰往上提一些。  
有那么几个瞬间，Peter甚至觉得自己躺在云上，轻飘飘的，下面什么都没有，但有时候他又可以明显地感觉到自己的脊背在挤压一颗纽扣。他一直在发抖，肩膀都开始发红，身体却跟上了Wade抽插的节奏，时不时就得咬住自己的手指指节，否则他快要喊出来了。Peter忍不住伸手，想去碰碰自己的前端，但Wade截住了他的动作，代替了他的手，他手心上的疤痕，胸口的，手臂上的疤痕，甚至私密部位的疤痕，大腿上的疤痕，都让Peter陷入一种难以说清的着迷。  
Wade知道Peter的敏感区域，他就像是已经找到Peter的秘密了，Peter的一切在他面前都暴露无遗。Peter吸了吸鼻子，这让他感觉有些脆弱，但并不是那么让人不舒服。他呜呜咽咽的，撇开脑袋，露出汗湿的脖颈来，Wade就会俯下身亲亲他的耳朵。  
男孩在越来越快的律动中沉浮，他能感到自己的腰越来越酸，喉咙越来越发干，一种从未体验过，但他却已经无比清楚的感觉在他身体里炸开，让他手足无措，却又努力想睁着发亮的眼睛。Wade似乎也察觉到了，他俯身吻Peter的时候，Peter终于浑身绷紧，在他手里射了出来，白浊的液体有不少溅到了Peter自己的身上，甚至落在了他的胸口。Peter不停喘着气，他浑身大汗淋漓，红得吓人，Wade就又俯下身，再亲了亲他。  
他从Peter身体里退了出去，把保险套扔到一边，躺到Peter旁边。Peter努力平复着呼吸，他感觉自己的手摸到了什么有些硌人的东西，他揪过来看了一眼，发现是那个亮片胸罩。他忍不住笑了一声，Wade回应了他同样的笑声。  
Peter放下手，他回过头，Wade也看着他。有那么一段时间，他们谁也没说话。事实上，他们也没能说上话，Peter觉得他的脑袋有些昏沉，浑身都使不上力气，身下的衣服堆又太柔软，在Wade张开嘴，不知道在说什么时候，他就迷迷糊糊地闭上了眼睛。

Peter醒过来的时候，发现自己躺在游乐园服务中心的医疗站里，游戏部门的Lucy坐在床边，对着手机敲敲打打。看到她的第一眼，Peter下意识摸了摸自己的胸口，发现自己好好地穿着衣服。看见他醒了，Lucy嚼嚼口香糖，回头喊了一句：“醒了！”  
黄色兔子从外面探头，摇摇晃晃地朝Peter走过来。Peter慢慢坐起身，又因为全身酸疼而嘶嘶吸气。“怎么？别勉强啊，”Colin晃着脑袋说，“Wilson说你中暑了，懂得赚钱是好事，小伙子，但你可得好好休息。”  
Peter听到Wade的名字时微微红了脸，但他很快装作什么都没发生似的，说：“我没事，谢谢你们。呃……Wade去哪了？”  
“你是不知道，谁又能想到呢？他穿着你的兔子服，去做粉红兔子去啦。”Colin说，“我真是被吓得不轻。我知道你们关系有点奇怪，但他可臭屁了，怎么就对你那么好？”  
“至少Peter有人帮上班，还有同样的工资可以拿。”Lucy把手机收回兜里，“你就不一样了，Colin。”  
她瞥了Colin一眼，朝Peter挥挥手，站起身离开了。Colin等她走出了房间，才悄声对Peter说：“你觉得我追到她的可能性是多少？”  
Peter看了他一眼，掀开被子准备下床，他感觉双腿还是挺没力气，站起来时总有些别扭。他呼出一口气，说：“我们去问问许愿机吧。Wade在哪？”

Peter在过山车附近找到了粉色兔子，有个小孩一直在踹兔子的腿，那个粉色兔子嗷嗷叫着追着小男孩跑了一大截路，终于被家长叫停。Peter急忙赶过去，一把抱住粉色兔子，把他从家长旁边拉开，一直拉到树荫下面。兔子不满地挥动着自己的手，骂出了一大串类似于“你这个Hello Kitty养的彩虹小马”之类的话。  
“你把他吓坏了。”Peter笑着说，夕阳已经快沉下了，粉色兔子不满地哼了一声。Peter低头看了看，这个玩偶装对于Wade来说有些短，所以他脖颈有一部分露了出来，可以看见上面的疤痕。他伸出手，轻轻地摸了摸那一小截露出的疤痕，Wade缩了缩脖子，有些不自在地动了动。  
Peter猛地收回了手：“对不起。”  
“没事，男孩。”Wade嘟囔着说，“反正没有人觉得这是真的。”  
Peter看着他，眯着眼睛，朝他笑了起来。他张开双臂，扑到兔子身上，牢牢地抱住他。Wade咳了一声，用毛绒绒的手掌拍着他的背，一边捏着嗓子说：“这位小伙子，兔子小子下班了，现在上班的是兔子先生。你的年龄已经超过抱着兔子先生撒娇的最低限度啦，快放开我，我要回兔子洞了！”  
Peter忍不住笑起来，他用手抬起玩偶装的脑袋，Wade想把它摁下来却没成功，Peter的力气很大，他让Wade除了脖颈，还露出了下巴和嘴唇，以及鼻尖。Peter踮起脚吻他，这个吻只是单纯地嘴唇相接，没有舌头没有牙齿，但持续了快一分钟。Peter终于往后退了一步，Wade立刻夸张地大口呼吸起来。  
Peter笑了两声，Wade把玩偶装的脑袋重新戴好，轻轻哼了一声。Peter回过头，忽然看见Jefferson先生拿着一个冰袋，站在离他们不远处的地方，微微张着嘴，看上去很震惊。  
Peter猛地红了脸，他又退后了几步，低下脑袋，像是做坏事被抓到的青少年。Jefferson先生走过来，跟Wade说了两句，似乎是天黑了，疤脸先生该回去自己的岗位了。  
他把冰袋放到Peter手里，神色有些复杂，一边说：“呃，不要因为谈恋爱而耽误工作，小伙。多休息休息，锻炼锻炼，这么容易就倒下可不行。”  
Peter不停点着头，也不敢抬头看他。一直到Jefferson先生走远了，他才抬起眼，瞟了瞟Wade。Wade把兔子脑袋摘下来，朝他咧开嘴大笑起来。一个小男孩刚好跑过，指着Wade大喊一声，然后对他妈妈说：“看到没有，妈妈！我就说这些兔子是假的！”  
他们看着那位母亲拉着男孩快速离开，Peter终于忍不住也笑了起来。Wade把兔子脑袋套到了他的脑袋上，伸出毛绒的兔子手掌，裹住他的手，拉着他往更衣室走。Peter在黑暗里磕磕碰碰地被他拉着走了一段路，才把脑袋的眼睛部分转到前面来。他回握了一下Wade的手，毛绒的热度让他手心出汗，但奇怪的是，他的心还是跳得厉害。因为这软乎乎的触感，因为Wade头也不回地往前走，因为那些红红绿绿的游乐园灯光描绘着他疤痕的形状，因为Wade在兔子小子的手掌里回握了他的手。

 

FIN.

然后Colin尖叫着冲出来，把黄色兔子的脑袋扣在了Wade的脑袋上，因为让游乐园里的小孩看见疤脸先生穿着粉红兔子装在走，实在是太没有人道了。

**Author's Note:**

> 结束啦！谢谢大家看到这里，也对不起阿时，拖了这么久！让他们从万圣节拖到第二年夏天哈哈哈2333  
> 谢谢你们不嫌弃啦！爱你们！


End file.
